


The Dark Knight

by Void_posie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie is kind of Rachel but also a mix of another character, Penelope is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_posie/pseuds/Void_posie
Summary: Penelope slept with Josie the night before the hearing of the man who murdered her parents. Then Penelope went to the hearing with a gun with every intention of killing that man, once he got realised for good behaviour but she never got the chance as someone else killed him. Penelope then told Josie why she was there and showed her the gun. Josie slapped Penelope and kicked her out the car after telling her she was ashamed of her and her father would have been too and then she didn’t see Penelope for five years until now, when Penelope is back in Gotham. This is loosely based on the Dark Knight trilogy.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The Dark Knight

* * *

Once the door of my plane opens I close my eyes and breathe in the Gotham air that I have missed so much. I was away for five years, studying and training on how to take down criminals but I’m back and the memories of Josie are rushing back. But I need to push them away as I have mission to do that doesn’t include Josie.

* * *

Alfred is coming behind me and hurrying me to the Rolls Royce that is waiting for us. Once in the backseat, he finally asks the question he has been dying to ask the whole flight “Why are you back now?” I sigh and answer “The people of Gotham need more than what any person can offer it, it needs a symbol to show that the gangsters and the criminals won’t get away with everything, that there can be justice. I’m going to continue my father’s legacy to help the people of Gotham albeit slightly differently.” I smile at him and he replies “ I assume that you’ll be wearing a mask to hide your identity to protect those you care about?” “You’re talking about Josie?” “Actually I mean myself.” And we both laugh.

* * *

The car pulls up to Park Manor and then Alfred decides to jokingly drop a bomb on me,”It’s going to be fun bringing you back from the dead.” I reply with a bit of shock in my voice,”You had me declared dead?” “Not me master Park, Mr Earl did, don’t worry I took good care of your shares.” “Well it looks like I’m going to have to visit Park Enterprises sooner than expected.” I thought to myself.

* * *

I wake up in my own bed for the first in years, it feels good despite the memories of what happened with a certain brunette. Screw that, the memories that were made in this bed were amazing, however what happened after was pretty shit.

* * *

I drive to Park Enterprises with one of the many expensive cars on my estate. I go to the receptionist that is in front of Mr Earl’s office and ask to see him to which the blonde replies,”What’s the name?” “Park. Penelope Park.” And her jaw drops. Mr Earl comes out of his meeting and he is also rather shocked to see me also. We talk business, mainly him, about how Park Enterprises is going public and he can’t stop it. I tell him I understand and that I’m merely looking a job, particularly in the applied science department. He brings me down to meet Mr Fox and once I see the inventory I know I can complete my mission to save Gotham.

* * *

Something I didn’t anticipate was the receptionist calling the press, so when I get to the front door I’m hounded by paparazzi and reporters. The security at the front door say they want to ask a few questions and I think to myself, fuck it, I’m gonna have to do this at some point.

* * *

(Thank god that I’m wearing decent clothes. Black jumpers and grey trousers with a long black coat but the way I wear it, it’s also like a cape. I don’t really care what the press think of me but I want to look nice when I’m introduced back to the public, because you never know who could be watching...)

* * *

They ask loads of questions while the paps take photos and videos. I decide to shut this nonsense down and start saying whatever crap I can to get away from them. “Okay okay yes I am definitely alive, look touch me” I stick my arm out and a journalist grabs my arm very slowly and everyone lets out a small laugh. “I was away trying to discover myself and after 5 years I found out I have no idea who I am.”

* * *

(I have to portray myself has a millionaire idiot so nobody would ever think than I am the one that is sticking it to the thugs of Gotham.)

* * *

“I am home and I need a job, which is why I’m here” I say and everyone just a looks at me like I’m the most charming person in the world. “And I am staying here so don’t worry I won’t disappear again.”

* * *

A rather beautiful reporter decides to ask “Did a special someone inspire you to come home?” I laugh and in a rather smug voice paired with a smug smirk, I replied looking her in the eyes “I am very much single.”

* * *

(So maybe a millionaire playboy idiot is my persona to really drive home that I couldn’t be Gotham’s vigilante.)

* * *

After the crazy impromptu press conference I finally get to drive home. Once there I decide it’s time to finally visit my parents grave. I remember the night they died so vividly. Me being frightened of the opera (It brought back the memory of me falling down a well when I was younger and a swarm of bats attacking me before my father saved me.) My father saw me in distress and said to my mother that he was ready to leave as he wasn’t feeling well. When we were in the alley beside the opera a mugger pulled a gun on us and killed my mother and father in front of me.

* * *

I get to the grave and tell them how much I have missed them and I will make them proud and save Gotham for itself. When I’m finished I walk back to the house and I’m immediately punched in the face, twice. Once I get my bearings and I grabbed their arms stopping them from hitting me again. Then I realise who it is.

* * *

Josie Saltzman

* * *

A rather pissed off Josie Saltzman, who looks even more amazing than I remember her but she always did look so damn sexy when she was pissed off at me. (Not the Park, not the time.)

* * *

“You complete asshole Penelope Park. You disappear for five years and don’t even come to see me. I have to find out from the TV.” Josie screams at me.

* * *

“Calm down Josie please I don’t think my face could take another hit.”I laughed out to try and ease the tension but to no avail.

* * *

“You son of a bitch.” Josie roared while struggling against me to hit me again. This kept going for a few seconds and then I just screamed “I’m sorry Josie okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left the way I did but I was a little girl with a gun who wanted revenge and I was ashamed of what I was capable off.” I tried to catch my breath and Josie looked like she was calming down.

* * *

“I am so sorry Josie. Truly.” I sighed out. “You are literally the last person I ever wanted to leave behind, especially after we slept together, but I didn’t deserve you, and especially not how I acted at the court hearing. So I am genuinely sorry I hurt you, you deserve so much better.” I couldn’t look in her in the eyes as I finished my speech.

* * *

Then she did, what only Josie ever seemed to be capable of and caught me completely off guard as she kissed me with so much passion it was hard to breathe. She pulled after a couple seconds and looked me in the eyes, with a very conflicted look on her face. Then turned around and left without another word or a glance back at me. And I was too damn stunned to do anything to stop her from leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so please go easy on me and my grammar is terrible so I apologise. I just really like the idea that Penelope is a rich vigilante and thought I would give it a go. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
